blast from the past
by smithhjessica
Summary: Some people from his past show up in New York. One of them is Jack Bauer from 24. The other one is someone who killed someone close to Castle. He joins forces with Jack Bauer to find Shaw and they end up working with the 12th precinct. Someone close to Castle gets taken by Shaw to use against him. Beckett finds out new things about Castle while working with Jack Bauer.


Chapter 1

Castle is on his way to the precinct to ask his estranged wife to dinner for their anniversary the next day when he gets stopped by someone from his past his brother in law and former boss Jack Baur. Jack what are you doing in New York and how did you find me. I am in New York because Brandon Shaw escaped custody and I think he will come after us or people we care about. I would like you back on the team and I will put agents on everyone you care about. Alright I will join the team and I want the protection but they can't know there being watched. They decide to go back to Castle's Pi office to start investigating where Shaw could be at and who helped him escape custody. Jack gets a call to a possible location on Shaw and they go to check it out. When they get to the warehouse they find it empty except for pictures of Alexis and Castle starts freaking out. Jack tells him that Alexis is fine that his agents are protecting her from Shaw and he won't get his hands on her. They looked around to see if they could find anything else to go on when they find a computer and think they can find something on it to use to find Shaw. Jack says he will send the computer to one of his people when Castle asks if he trust the person 100%. I trust her with my life and our family's lives. If it is all the same to you I would like to bring someone in to help us to find Shaw. Castle calls Hayley to have her come to the office and when she gets there they tell what is going on she agrees to help them. Hayley starts working on the computer to see if she can find anything that can help them. When she finds emails from someone on Jack's team to Shaw. Jack has his agents take Nina Myers into custody and question her and Hayley keep looking at the computer to see if she can find anything else when she finds more pictures of Alexis. Castle's phone starts to ring and it is Alexis and he picks it up but what he doesn't know is that it is Shaw himself. Hey pumpkin aren't you supposed to be in class. Hey Rick I have your daughter and tell Jack I am sorry about his agent but in order to get Alexis I had to kill him. She is fine by the way and she will stay that way as long as you do what I want. Jack is having his people try and trace the call but so far there is no luck. Shaw then gives Castle a website to check out and he gives it to Hayley to bring up on the computer and it is a live video of Alexis tied to a chair with a gun trained on her. She has nothing to do with this and if you touch her in any way I will find you and kill you very slowly. The line goes dead right after that and he looked at Jack to tell him that is agent is dead. I want to kill him myself very slow.

Chapter 2

Castle and Jack decide to go and check out the crime scene where the agent died and Alexis was kidnaped at. When they get their Castle sees the boys and Lanie there investigating. Castle turns to Jack and tells him that the 12th precinct is running the case and asks how he wants to do this. I think we need to know if there is any more clues to lead us to Shaw. Alright but I think you should call Kate first to let her know we want a joint investigation. Jack asks for Beckett's number and calls to tell her that CTU was at the crime scene to do a joint operation because the man that died was one of his agents. Beckett tells him that once they were done at the scene to come and find her and that she told her team to expect them. Jack and Castle walk over to the officers and show them their badges and the officers let them through and they walked over to the body and Esposito asks Castle why he is here. Rick is on my team now and I believe your captain called to tell you that I was coming I am agent Jack Bauer. Castle when did you become an agent for CTU and does the captain know that you are one and that you are. What do you guys have here and did anybody see anything. We haven't found anyone who saw anything yet and he was shot in the stomach. Alright we are going back to talk to Beckett about doing everything we possibly can to find this son of a bitch Castle says as he and Jack are about to leave. Jack knocks on Beckett's door she tells him to come in and he and Castle walk in and Kate is surprised to see Castle. Castle what are you doing here. Captain I can answer that, he is on my team and he is helping me on this case. Castle when did you start working for CTU and why didn't you tell me. Beckett I just became an agent again a few hours ago when Jack came and found me and asked for my help finding someone. Alright does this person have anything to do with your agent being dead and why did you ask Castle to help find him. Rick starts to tell her when his phone starts to ring and it is Shaw calling and he turns to Jack and tells him that it is Shaw calling. So what did you and Jack think of my handy work with the agent and did you get Nina to tell you anything. I think if I ever get my hands on you again I am going to kill you this time and do it very slowly and painful. The line goes dead after that and Castle turns around to find Jack and Kate looking at him. Jack tells him that they weren't able to trace it and Beckett asks him what that was about. That was Brandon Shaw he escaped from the prison he was in yesterday and he as a grudge against me and Rick for putting him in jail and we found a mole on my team.

Chapter 3

He wanted to know what we thought of his work with the agent and wanted to know if Nina talked. Esposito and Ryan knock on the door Kate tells them to come in. So we found a wetness who says that there was a red head that was taken and your agent tried to stop it. Rick looks at Jack to see if they should tell them when Jack's phone starts ringing it is the agents questioning Nina so he excuses himself and tells Rick not to tell them. So Rick how do you and agent Bauer know each other, Kate and the boys ask at the same time. Jack is my current/former boss and friend who I haven't talked to in years. Castle's phone starts ringing and it is Hayley so he picks up. Hayley please tell me that you are calling because everything is still good with Alexis. Beckett and the boys look at him when he brought up Alexis and he hung up when Hayley told him there was no change. Castle why did you ask Hayley if everything was still good with Alexis and what is going on here. I have Alexis being watched along with everybody else I care about including you guys to make sure Shaw doesn't use you against me. Alright who is this Shaw person to you and Jack and why would he use any one you care about against you. Shaw was an agent for CTU years ago but he was a traitor and when he found out that we knew he killed Jack's wife and he shot someone else but he survived it, before we captured him. Jack comes back in out that point, Rick we need to go Nina said she would only talk to you so I am having a helicopter bring her to New York. Do you think you can handle that with your history with her and we are doing it at your Pi office? Yeah I can handle it and if not I can do what we used to do to try and get her to tell us where Shaw is hiding at. I told you I want to kill this guy very slow and painful. Castle and Jack start walking out of the office when Kate asks if she can talk to Castle alone. Once alone Beckett asks him what Shaw did to him that he wants to kill him. Kate, Jack's wife was my sister and she died because of me and Jack. Kate goes over to Rick to comfort him and to let him let it out. Kate I am sorry I didn't tell you that I had a sister before now but I blame myself and for a while mother blamed me to and I think part of her still does. Rick what happened to your sister is not your fault and I don't think Martha blames you either. Kate I should probably go to question Nina Myers and see if she can lead us to where Shaw is hiding out at. Rick will you and Jack tell us if you get Nina to tell you where Shaw is hiding at and will you guys be working out of the precinct. Jack knocks on the door to get Castle and Beckett tells him to come in.

Chapter 4

Castle we need to go to the Pi office to question Nina and see what Hayley has from the computer we got from the warehouse. Jack do you think we could work out of here that way we all can know what the other knows. Alright I will call the pilots to have them come here instead with Nina and your right it would be easier to share information with each other. I am going to go call them now and will you call Hayley to have her bring the computer here. Castle what computer is he talking about and where did you find it at. We got a possible sighting of Shaw at an abandoned warehouse where we found the computer and pictures of Alexis on the walls. That is one reason I put agents on all of you and that was a couple of hours before the agent was killed. Will I should go call Hayley and find Jack to see when Nina will get here so I will see you later on. Castle is at the door when he sees Nina coming off the elevator and turns to Beckett and says there's Nina now. Castle goes up to Jack and asks him if he is ready to go talk to her and Jack tells him that he is not going with him. Castle tells Jack to make sure that the area is clear except for the two of them and that the video and recording is off. Nina start talking or I will enjoy getting you to talk and I will take my time. Nina just sits there and stares at Castle and he goes to the table Jack had tools on and picks up a hammer and walks over to Nina and hits her in the right knee cap and she screams from the pain. Are you ready to tell me where he is and if there is anyone else helping him or do you want me to keep hurting you because there is nothing I won't do to get my daughter back. Nina just sits there so he goes and picks up plyers and takes off her finger nails and she still not talking so he does the toenails to. Meanwhile the boys try to go watch the questioning of Nina when Jack stops them and they ask him why they can't go and watch. He tells them that Castle asked him not to let anyone near the room and they turn around to go talk to the captain about that. Castle dislocates her shoulder and she still doesn't say anything so he goes and picks up a scalpel and stabs her in the leg. Esposito knocks on Beckett's door and then walks into tell her that agent Bauer is not letting anyone near where Nina is and that he says Castle asked him to do it. Nina have you had enough or do you want me to keep going because next I will start cutting off body parts. Nina looks like she doesn't believe him so he goes and picks up the scalpel and starts cutting her finger when she starts talking. I don't know where he is but I can tell you that Ray is helping him.

Chapter 5

Beckett and the boys go to find out what is going on when they see Castle talking to agent Bauer. Nina says that Ray is working with Shaw to and that she doesn't know where he is at. We need to take Ray into custody and question him and Nina will need a doctor to patch her up. I think we need to send her back to CTU so they can't talk to her and find out they have Alexis. They see Beckett and the boys coming towards them and Rick tells Jack to go call to get Ray taken into custody and get Nina back on the helicopter. Castle would you like to tell us why you didn't want anyone near here and why you have blood on you. Beckett I had Jack not let anyone near here because I didn't want anyone to stop me from what I had to do to get her to talk. Which is why I have blood on me I had to torture her pretty much and I found out that there was another mole inside CTU. Castle what were you thinking anything she told you can't be used against her in court now. Beckett CTU is allowed to do things you guys can't including torture and everything she just told me we can use against her. Rick we just took Ray into custody and you can question him if you want I am having him brought here when they return Nina. Agent Bauer I think we need to stop investigating together and go our separate ways. Rick lets go back to your Pi office and see if Hayley has anything and we can question Ray there to. Castle's phone starts ringing and he sees that it is Shaw so he picks it up and asks what he wants. I want to make a trade your daughter for you and it has to go down within the next 24 hours. Than the line goes dead and he and Jack leave the others to wonder what is going on. That was Shaw he wants to make a trade me for Alexis and he said it has to happen within the next 24 hours. We need to question Ray and see if he knows where Shaw is now so if he doesn't I can put my affairs in order and ask Kate if she will celebrate our anniversary together. Captain there is no video from Nina's questioning and no sound either so they turned it off. I think there is lot more going on than what they told us. Was there traffic cams or anything near where the agent was found and the redhead was taken the captain asks. Hayley do have anything new from the computer and how is Alexis doing from what you can tell. She looks alright from what I can tell and nothing new on the computer yet and it looks like Ray is here for you to question. Can you turn off the video in just this room please and you might want to wait in the other room. Ray tell me where to find Shaw or I will take my time and make it very painful for you.

Chapter 6

Castle goes to the table with the tools he set up and picks up the hammer and then he hits Ray in his knee cap. That didn't work so he picks up the plyers and takes off his finger nails and when that doesn't work he picks up the scalpel and starts to cut off his finger. I can't tell you because I don't know where he is but I can give you a phone number he uses every once in a while. Hayley can you trace this number if he uses it or remotely turn it on. Yeah I can trace it if he uses it but it might take a while. Jack I think you should send him back to CTU and is there like a tracker I can use that he won't be able to detect. I will look into it and let you know and I will send Ray back right now. You should go and put those affairs in order and go see Kate about your anniversary. Castle calls his lawyer and asks if he can meet him later at his loft to go over his will. Castle calls Kate to ask if she can do dinner at the loft since it is their anniversary today. Beckett is in her office getting ready to leave for the night and go to the loft and celebrate her anniversary with Castle when her phone rings. Beckett face lights up with a smile when she sees that it is Castle and picks it right up. Kate I am calling to see if you can come to the loft and celebrate our anniversary with dinner. Yeah Castle I was just leaving to come over there and celebrate with you. Alright what do you want to have for dinner I was thinking Remy's but if you want something else. Remy's is fine I will go and pick up our original orders and meet you at the loft. Castle is at the loft talking to his lawyer and making some changes to his will and asks if he can put it through as fast as he can when Kate walks in and is surprised to find Castle's lawyer there. Castle walks his lawyer to the door and he tells him he will file as fast as he can and then leaves. Rick is there something going on that I need to know about because I am starting to worry. Kate there was just some important papers I needed him to file with the court and it could not wait. Castle I told you I would be back I just needed space right now and you spring this on me on our anniversary. Kate they weren't divorce papers if that is what you are worried about and I would not do on our anniversary. Rick I am so sorry about that but if they weren't divorce papers than what were they. Kate the papers were my new will I made some changes to it and wanted to get it filed just in case. Rick does this have to do with Shaw and speaking of Shaw what did he say when he called right before you left. Yeah I did the will because of Shaw and he just wanted to make a trade.

Chapter 7

That is all I can tell you unless Jack says different or you guys figure it out first and I am sorry about that because I don't like keeping things from you. Kate can we just celebrate our anniversary for a little while and not talk about Shaw please. Yeah you are right we should just celebrate our marriage together and eat dinner because I am starving. They talked while eating dinner about what the other one was up to. Castle leaned over and kissed Kate in a slow kiss at first and then Kate brushed her tongue along his bottom lip and he granted her entrance and she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and then licked it with her tongue. He moved one of his hands under her shirt and she moaned into his mouth and then he started kissing her neck right under her ear on her pulse point and she climbed up on him where she was straddling his lap and she could feel his erection and she started unbuttoning his shirt while he was doing the same to her. He took off her shirt and started kissing her breasts and then he started sucking on her neck and running his tongue over it and she knew that was going to leave a mark but right now she could care less. She pulled his shirt off and started kissing down his neck and sucking it just like he did and then started down his chest and reached for his belt to unbuckle it. Once she gets the belt open she unbuttons the pants and starts unzipping his pants. She gets the pants off than starts removing is boxers causing him to moan into her mouth while he works on getting her bra off and then he starts working on getting her pants off and then her underwear and she grabs his erection and puts it where she wants him the most right now and they both moan when he is inside of her and they don't do anything just enjoying the moment looking into each other's eyes. Then he starts thrusting into her slow at first and then she tells him to go faster. That was amazing he says once they get done and they both lying down on the living room floor breathing heavy and she agrees with him. Once they get their breath back he asks if she wants any ice cream. He gets up to get it and she follows close behind him and wraps her arms around his waist from behind and starts kissing in between his shoulders while he gets the ice cream and then turns around so he is facing her. He lifts her up on the counter and then she grabs some ice cream and puts some on his neck and licks it off of him. He grabs chocolate syrup from the fridge and puts it on her breasts and then licks it off of her. She reaches down to grab his erection and he moans into her mouth and she puts him inside her and she wraps her legs around him.

Chapter 8

He starts to thrust into her and he moves her leg so he can get a better angle and he feels her legs tighten around him and knows she is close to coming and so his he. They end up coming at the same time and they are leaning on each other breathless. They move back to the living room to pick up their clothes and put them back on when he asks if she will stay the night at least for tonight. Yeah I will stay tonight but tomorrow we go back to being separated. They move into their bedroom to go to bed and do their nightly routine. They are climbing into bed and she curls into his side with her head on his chest when Castle's phone starts ringing. He goes to answer it when Kate's hand stops him and asks if he has to answer it. Yeah I have to it could be important and might be about Shaw. Kate moved off him to let him answer his phone. He grabs it and answers it and it is Jack to tell him that he has a tracker that might work. Alright I will see you in the morning and has anything changed with Alexis. He hangs up and lays back down and Kate moves back to lay on his side and she asks if everything is alright with Alexis. Yeah everything is fine with Alexis and I don't know about you but I am tired and ready to sleep. They both fall asleep right away and wake up in the morning to a knock at the door. Rick gets up to answer it and is surprised to find the boys and Lanie there. Hey Castle we are here to get answers from you on what is going on and you can tell Beckett that she can come out. Beckett comes out of the bedroom right as Esposito said that. Hey Castle do you know where Alexis is at right now? Before Castle can answer there is a knock on the door and he goes to answer it to find Jack on the other side. Here you go Rick here is the tracker I told you about yesterday you have to swallow it right before you go with Shaw so he doesn't find it. Castle lets Jack in to the loft so he can join the others in the room and tells him that Esposito was just asking if I know where Alexis is at. Esposito I can answer that question for Rick, he doesn't know where she is. So your agent didn't die trying to protect Alexis from being taken yesterday? Castle is about to tell them when his phone starts ringing and he runs into the bedroom to get it and answers it on his way back to the others. Rick let's do the trade at the abandoned warehouse where you found the computer in an hour. You can have Jack there to pick up Alexis but no one else and then the line goes dead. Castle leaves his office and goes over to Jack and tells him the trade is on for an hour from now at where they found the computer.

Chapter 9

Esposito you are right Alexis was kidnapped by Shaw and the agent did die trying to protect her. We know that Alexis is safe though because Shaw gave me a web site of her tied to a chair with a gun pointed at her. Alexis should be back here in about two hours though because we are going to exchange me for Alexis. Beckett storms off to the bedroom and slams the door shut. Castle knows that she is angry so he asks the others to leave so he can talk to Kate alone. He walks into the bedroom to find Kate on their bed looking straight at him with tears in her eyes. Kate I am sorry I didn't tell you about Alexis or that I am trading places with her but I will do everything I can to make sure she is safe. Rick did you know that you were going to do this last night and is this why you redid your will? Kate I did redo my will because of this and I knew about what I am going to do last night. Rick I don't want you to do this but I know that you have to do it just please tell me you guys have a plan. Jack gave me a tracker that I have to swallow just before I go with Shaw and Jack is going to try and follow with a drone. Kate just know that I love you know matter what happens and I don't regret anything in my life. Rick I love you to know matter what and I don't regret anything either. Rick gives Kate a kiss that is full of love and then goes and gets in the shower. Kate opens the door to the shower and wraps her arms around him from behind. She starts kissing in between his shoulder blades and he turns around to face her to kiss her mouth. She starts kissing his neck and then moves down his chest and she grabs his erection with her hands and she hears him moan and he moves her against the wall. She guides him into her and he begins thrusting into her intel they both come. They both say their goodbyes to each other and he goes to the warehouse and Jack is there waiting for him. Shaw shows up with Alexis and they do the exchange and then Shaw knocks out Castle with a blow to the head. Castle wakes up tied to a chair and Shaw is across from him with a scalpel in his hand. Shaw walks over to Castle and stabs him several times in the chest by his shoulder. He then pours salt into the wounds and then he stabs him in the stomach. He has his guys move Castle to a hook hanging from the ceiling and then starts hitting him in the back with a whip. Jack and his team are on a helicopter on their way to where Castle is being held and they enter to go find him and here him scream.

Chapter 10

Shaw puts down the whip and picks up the salt and pours it into the wounds on his back from the whip. Jack and the team barge into the room and shot and killed Shaw's men and Jack shot Shaw but only to wound him. Jack tells his men to take Shaw into custody and he helped Castle off the hook then checked him out. Jack has his agents take Shaw on the helicopter back to Castle's Pi office. Jack called before they went in to have an ambulance on standby in case Rick needed one. So Castle is in the back of the ambulance on his way to the hospital to get checked out by a doctor. Castle is in the ER getting treated for his wounds and the doctor tells him that he is pretty lucky that no major artery's was hit by the scalpel and that he would probably have scars from the wounds. The doctor discharged him so he is on his way to the loft to see Alexis and then he is going to go see Kate at the precinct. The town car pulls up outside of the loft and he gets out and heads up to see Alexis. When he opens the door he sees Alexis on the couch with Kate and the boys and Lanie. As soon as Alexis sees him she runs into his arms and he grimaces and Kate and the others notice but doesn't say anything. Alexis lets go of her dad and walks back over to the couch to join the others and Beckett hugs Castle and asks him if he is alright because she noticed him grimace when Alexis hugged him. I did get hurt but the doctor said I am fine and when we are alone you can check me out yourself if you want. Yeah I will want to check and touch every part of your body later on. I can't wait to be alone with you and have you touch every part of me and then they pull apart to join the others on the couch. They just talk about random things for a while and Castle notices that Alexis is starting to dose off and says hey pumpkin why don't you go crawl into bed. Alexis goes upstairs to bed and the others leave to go home. Beckett walks them to the door so she can lock up for the night and she turns around to ask Rick if he is ready to go to bed but she doesn't see him anywhere. She walks into the bedroom to find Rick siting down on the bed waiting for her. When he sees her come in he stands up and asks if she still wants to check out his injuries. She walks over to him and takes off his shirt and she sees the bandages on his shoulder and stomach. He tells her that Shaw stabbed him with a scalpel and then put salt in the wounds. He turns around so she can see his back and she doesn't need him to tell her what the marks are from. Castle I want to come home if you will have me back and he gives her a big huge smile then he kisses her with everything he has.

Chapter 11

She starts sucking his neck and then rubs her tongue over the spot and she hears him moan. He takes off her shirt while moving them to the bed and lays her down then starts taking her bra off along with her pants and underwear. Castle starts to kiss her breast while Beckett works on freeing him from his pants. She removes his boxers and grabs him and he lets out a moan and she puts him inside of her and wraps her legs around his butt. He thrust himself into her real slow and passionate and he hears her moan into his mouth. When they are done making love he moves off of her and leys on his side so he isn't laying on his back. Castle I will take that has I can come home and that was amazing. Kate of course you can come home but I think you need to tell me about what you and Vikram are working on. Rick I will tell you everything you want to know and I want to know what happened with Shaw. Kate I will tell you everything to because I don't want to keep secrets from you and just so you know Shaw is still alive and at the Pi office. Jack is there to make sure he doesn't escape again and I am supposed to question him tomorrow. Castle are you still going to work for CTU after this is over because I don't think I can handle you working for them. Beckett no I am done working for them once Shaw is out of my Pi office because I don't like what I have to do for them. Beckett I don't like torturing people and in order to work there you have to be able to. Castle do you have to be the one to question Shaw or can Jack do it. Kate I don't have to I asked Jack if I could be the one to do it but now that I have had time to think about it I think I will have Jack take him back to CTU with him.


End file.
